1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pushbutton valve assembly and more particularly to a pushbutton valve assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Pushbutton or hand wheel based valves for regulating water flow from a water supply to a point of use are well known. A user may exert a force to push the pushbutton (or rotate the hand wheel) to open the valve. The user may exert a great force to push the pushbutton (or rotate the hand wheel) to open the valve if water pressure is great. This has the drawbacks of damaging the valve and being inappropriate for operation by children or the old.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.